Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 2 \\ 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 8 \\ 2 & 7\end{array}\right]$